Trigger-Happy: Moby Dick Black
by lixiaofossil
Summary: A side story of "Trigger-Happy - Another Pilot Episode of Skies Unknown Story" also my own interpretion of the hunt for Alicorn.
1. A Briefing

_**A Briefing**_

* * *

**Osean Department of Defense**

**December 30th 2019, 06:00**

* * *

Dozens of people are chatting in special conference room, people with prominent dignities in military, indicated by the styles of their uniforms and shoulder-insignias. Lighthouse War had concluded victoriously, Kingdom of Erusea is no more than a past term dumped into the trash can of history — raped…ripped and torn into sixteen pieces of fragments, its population had been reduced from 78 million of pre-war to less than 10 million (and the royal line is completely purged). Majority of Osean forces involved in operations in and around Usean Continent are returning home, save for a few stationed in several strongholds.

"Look at you, a general!" Wiseman drives at Trigger's brigadier general insignias of OADF.

"They praise me too much." The newly-promoted general responds with humility.

"C'mon! You deserve four stars on shoulder nine years ago. If there's someone got praised too much, it's me." Wiseman hints his own two-star insignias on shoulders.

"I hereby to testify his correctness." Long Caster, who bears identical insignias of Wiseman's, appears to back him up, and shakes hand with Trigger: "Nice to meet you here, is everyone fine at home?"

"Still need some time to get it over, but they'll pass." Trigger had already overcome her trauma — via completing her revenge by the destruction of Erusea — the only dissatisfaction is she vowed to personally gut Rosa Cossette D'Elise, princess of Erusea and the No.1 war criminal of this Lighthouse War, like gutting a fish — cutting her belly wide-open, but remnants of the Belkan extreme-right-wing supremacists organization known as Grey Men beat her to the goal — the ringleader of these extremists, Dr. Schroeder, used the princess as a springboard to enable his group to infiltrated into high-levels of Erusea, then deceived the country into initiating this suicidal war, meanwhile using the war to acquire funds, crews and sites for developing advanced (military) technologies. After these pawns outliving their usefulness, doctor and his followers quickly kicked over the chessboard, squashed pieces under feet and fled with fruitions of their works — of course didn't run very far before being brought to justice. Now remains of Rosa Cossette D'Elise had been confiscated by central government of Osean Federation and is preserved in formaldehyde solution, as a warning to entire world: Never ever mess with Osea, or you will wish you were never born.

"Good to hear that. If you need anything, don't hold back." "Yup. You defend our fatherland, we defend you."

…

* * *

Chatter goes on, with additional participants such as Bandog, Count, Jaeger, Lanza, Skald, Húxiān, Avril Mead, etc. They're all brothers and sister fought in the same trench, and now they come together again for another common goal.

Then a certain heavy's presence silences everyone in an instant — Secretary of Defense Kei Nagase — after conclusion of Circum-Pacific War — also known as Belkan Conflict, Heroes of Razgriz were rewarded handsomely for their sheer merits: Snow was accepted into highest level of OADF, followed by Hans Grimm — working back and forth between their lavish offices and vast conference chambers, until the Lighthouse War broken out, they returned to battlefront as Wisemen and Long Caster, with an ace squadron of handpicked pilots, to prove they still process what it takes to rule the skies; Kei Nagase was appointed to be Secretary of Defense by President Vincent Harling, but that seat was actually meant for Blaze, the squadron leader of the "quadruple majesties of darkness" — being the primary savior of the country and the people, she was entitled to ask for any positions she wanted except becoming the president, however this uncontested dominator who tyrannizes the skies above Planet Strangereal voluntarily gave up the unimaginable honors and fortunes within her reach, instead chose to be an astronaut in OSDF, then went back to OADF as a test pilot after several years of serving outside atmosphere. During the process Blaze also fell in love with Harling who had retired from presidency, married him and had children — oh yeah, she had long since ceased to use the callsign "Blaze", her colleagues address her as "Trigger" when taking to skies.

Presence of Secretary of Defense is a clear indication of the weight of upcoming mission. No courtesy greetings, Nagase directly goes to the topic: "Classified files seized from Erusean Secretariat-General for National Defence and Security in Farbanti contain acoustic, magnetic and thermal signatures of the submerging carrier Alicorn of Alicorn-Class, enabling us to track its position." As she speaks, a section of floor is opened to allow a holographic projector to rise up, generating a hard-light hologram of Planet Strangereal in front of everyone. Immediately the sphere transforms into a planar world map, and zooms in to a particular high latitude region of southern Pacific Ocean, between Osean Continent, Verusan Coninent and Antarctica, also highlighting noteworthy information such as sea areas, islands, seamounts, sea trenches, by lines, texts, dots and icons — of course the most eye-catching one is that submarine symbol of bright-red — Alicorn.

Nagase: "After escaping from Port Artiglio, Alicorn submerged and moved southward to seas near Antarctica, then turned east and moved along continental shores, bypassing Usea and Verusa, entering south Pacific Ocean. Doing so was for avoiding our anti-sub hierarchy, to attack Osean metropolitan territory from relatively less defended southwest." Holographic map shows Alicorn's course and predicted possible positions of attacking.

"Enemy sub can launch ballistic missiles and cruise missiles, but only armed with short-range ones, so the real threat is posed by its two Tier 0.5 Scale 4.0 electro-magnetic rail accelerators, capable of sending 600mm-caliber naval gun shells to beyond 3000 kilometers." Attendees whisper among themselves upon hearing this info, and holograms change to an abridged general view of Alicorn's primary weapons: Two giant railguns, arranged in a horizontal column, are smartly designed to blend in with the top deck of central body, completely invisible when not in use. One can only acknowledge this enormous mechanical whale is in possession of such destructive toys when they're preparing to fire, and acknowledge there are two of them.

"So enemies are planning to initiate a large-scale bombardment of 'dirty shells' against our cites, industrial complexes, farmlands, mines, forests, water sources…for inflicting tremendous casualties, property losses and long-term pollutions, or to threat us by such forever." Holographic projector demonstrates predicted results of attacks. "Menace of Alicorn must be neutralized, a fleet of OMDF had been dispatched, Union of Yuktobanian Republics also agreed to send in ships for assistance, both will rendezvous in predetermined location to form a coalition taskforce and advance to the point of interception." A recorded video of Prime Minister of Yuktobania Seryozha Viktrovich Nikanor, is being played by the holographic projector: "Since this leviathan is built by us, then we won't sit idle to let our former rival and current ally to destroy it alone. The glorious Yuktobanian Navy will help, also for repaying the debts I owe to my old friends."

"Other weaponry aboard Alicorn also not to be taken lightly. Carrier-based fighters, VLS capable of launching unmanned crafts and missiles from underwater, CIWS…even multiple Tier 0.5 Scale 2.0 railguns retractable into both shipboards. Estimated overall firepower equals to two or three carrier battle groups." Attendees once again whisper among themselves, meanwhile pointing at those floating, highlighted holographs representing the hostile super-sub's deadly gadgets of killing. "Therefore the coalition naval force won't engage directly, instead will deploy formation outside boundary of AO to attack with anti-sub missiles." Holograms now are a number of warships tossing explosives to Alicorn from ultra-long-range.

* * *

Count raise a hand: "Request permission to speak."

"Granted."

"With due respect ma'am, I don't think any available anti-sub ordnance can deal actual damage to that sea-beast's carapace." The former fraudster, current national hero drives at what is being displayed in holographic now: All Osean and Yuktobanian vessels' extrinsic features, names, classes, names of captains, armaments…etc.

"You just pointed out the objective truth. However sinking the vessel is not our priority. As aforementioned — 'neutralized' — the only valid threat of Alicorn is its two main railguns, mission will be considered successful if they're permanently disabled. To achieve this we must force the submarine to surface, its hull is surely impregnable to anti-sub ordnance, but not the propulsion system." Everyone shows excitement upon hearing what Nagase is saying, some of them even gets so excited, almost stands up…almost.

Holograms change to transparent 3D wireframe of Alicorn, and magnify to the nozzles of the two super-high-powered nuclear geared turbines/turbo-electric mixed flow pump jets with conductive internal flow magnetohydrodynamics units. "Enemy will lose abilities of forwarding and turning underwater, after propulsion system sustains enough damage, subsequently forcing it to resurface. When that happens, LRSSG will cooperate with the joint fleet to continue attack, completely knocking propulsion system out." Attendees whisper with nods, not a too ridiculous battle plan.

"Captain Matias Torres." Nagase drives at a male's portrait suspended in midair, consisted by a full face picture and a profile, followed by a long personal track record: "Analysis thinks he's suffering from severe schizophrenia, we can almost ascertain he will jump to the last resort of using main railguns once his vessel is completely immobilized. This is the only chance, Trigger will destroy those guns before they fire, Scrap Queen's team had designed a special bomb for this task." The manic captain's photos and biography are replaced by a 3D schematic of a specially-designed UGB, with instructions to each part. All people looks at the elated Avril Mead in unison.

"We will decide details of next phase of the operation by assessing actual situation, after Alicorn's primary weapon no longer posing any threats. End of briefing. I with you the best luck in battle."

* * *

The secret railway constructed beneath DOD ferries pilots to Western Suburb Airport. According to battle plan, LRSSG (including aces transferred from other units) will take off from here and land on Port Atlas, located at Terminus Island of Federal Republic of Aurelia, then fly straight to mission area after refueling and arming locally. In fact it's extremely easy to solve the "Alicorn Issue", all it needs is dropping a nuke — two nukes if one is not enough — and call it a day; or just dropping the "Jaws Torpedo" featured in movie "007: Tomorrow Never Dies". However you know, this is ACE Combat, which means "no matter how many effective and efficient options are available, the chosen one is always to be the most troublesome and costly".


	2. A History (Part I)

_**A History (Part I)**_

* * *

**Unknown Region**

**December 31st 2019, 06:00**

**【****Background Music:** **Beat of Destruction****】**

**【****Extracted from Video Game "Ys****：****The Oath in Felghana JDK Special"****】**

Skimming over the surface of the sea by merely meters, dozens of fighters, mainly reverse-engineered X-02S Strike Wyverns, are advancing westward. When they're briefly passing in front of the lens, a close-up is given to clearly show the emblem painted on the empennages — a giant bearing resemblances to Poseidon is standing in the sea, and is holding a gigantic submarine above his head with both hands, and breaks it — corresponding to the title of the current operation "Poseidon" — replacing LRSSG's old emblem after **The Taking of Farbanti** (Operation Eternal Damnation) — a national emblem of Erusea overlapped by a "forbidden" sign.

In the fore-most is an ADF-11F Raven coated in metallic red, the leader aircraft piloted by Trigger, an even more deadly superfighter than X-02S and another prized result of reverse-engineering — reconstructed, modified and improved from the recovered wreckage and data, also with the help from Avril Mead's team. Unlike the Strike Wyverns carrying mostly long-range missiles of air-to-air and air-to-ground apart from the staple Tier 0.5 Scale 1.0 railguns, this scarlet falcon doesn't equip any conventional weaponry, instead is armed with the aforementioned special UGBs, a Tier 0.5 Scale 1.0 turbine laser cannon and a 12×4 ADMM, beside two small-caliber gauss cannons function as "basic guns". Short for "All Direction Multi-Purpose Missile", ADMM is an advanced and brutal armament aiming for destroying large quantities of targets from ultra-long-range in a short order. Consisted by identical four "launching-pods" much like miniaturized VLS, when firing, each pod synchronously releases twelve mini-missiles with the range of XLAA, lethality of HVAA, and homing capability of QAAM. After seconds of vertically ejected from the pods, the mini-missiles ignite boosters and start tracking, each salvo can home in up to forty-eight targets. ADMM's design was initially commissioned by Belkan Air Force during Belkan War, but the insane demand of technologies, including materials and power sources, bottlenecked the R&D for many years. Finally the first working prototype was fielded during Estovakian Civil War and Emmeria-Estovakia War, installed on the Estovakian superfighter CFA-44 Nosferatu, and subsequently got captured by Republic of Emmeria along with the prized aircraft as a trophy of victory. After Lighthouse War broke out, Emmeria, being angry about the backstabbing Erusea since it was backstabbed by Estovakia itself, began to ship assistances to Osean Federation, although CFA-44 was not included in the manifest, but the plan of ADMM was on the list. By its second-to-none capability of reverse-engineering, Osea thoroughly analyzed and redrawn the schematics, outfitting this system to its own trophy of victory — namely ADF-11F. There are also numerous unmanned aircraft accompanying LRSSG, however they're unarmed, instead integrated with IEWS, since they're only for close-range EW support — Osea never says "No" to AI, it just makes sure it's human to lead AI, not AI to lead human.

* * *

Long Caster: "Entering AO, Alicorn's position has been marked." Everyone's interface, HUD or COFFIN, shows a large, regular hexagon reticule of dashes, tagged as "Alicorn", below the sea level.

"Fleet attacking, ETA of first wave…" Bandog follows: "Calculated the estimated hit number required to sufficiently damage enemy sub's propulsion system to force it to resurface." A counter with an icon of submarine registers in the corner of HUD or COFFIN.

"Fellas, look!" Count reminds everyone to look up. Tens of parachutes blossom in the dark blue sky, and are dragged to the sea by the weight of the torpedoes hanging below.

Then dozens of missiles breaches the surface and detonates in midair, creating huge, white-cyan fireballs, destroying all falling ordnance.

"Scale 1.5 plasma warhead, Helios Missiles." Bandog announces calmly. This weapon, commented by him as "crappy design", indeed only shot down few planes during Lighthouse War, since its point of detonation and radius of damage can be predicted, every pilot with a normally functional brain will escape to safety in time, yet now such ammunition proved to be a very effective countermeasure against anti-sub missiles.

Húxiān: "Should have anticipated them to pull out this trick, but we don't have anything to neutralize it."

"Because we're the neutralization ourselves." Wiseman issues a new order: "Everyone except Trigger go free engagement, ensure as many VL-ASROC to dive into water as you can." LRSSG breaks formation, pilots dash into action individually with EW UAVs assigned to each of them respectively.

Alicorn retaliates Before Osea-Yuktobanian coalition fleet's second wave of attack arrives, in the form of cruise missiles. Trigger blasts them all with a salvo of ADMM. At the same time, many UCAVs resembling the Droid Tri-Fighters featured in Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith are launched from underwater to engage Osean fighters, and the resemblances they bear are not limited to shape and weaponry, also the maneuverability — at least hunting down fifth-generation fighters isn't a task too difficult to them. Sadly this time all Osean pilots are aces with hundreds of kills on everyone's belt, and they're piloting superfighters, so now it's them being hunted instead. No matter what alien technologies of Belkan origin or Erusean origin, or super-alien technologies conceived by two countries colluding with each other, all are nothing more than garbage, the only value is serving as contrasts to prove the magnitude of heroes' badassness, who had passed their trials with flying colors.

**【****Background Music Stops****】**

* * *

Concerning Belka, it's quite a tragic sovereignty born unlucky: The accentors chose a wrong place to settle down, right in the cold and barren valleys of north, undoubtedly the deadly-freezing winters bestowed by the seas surrounding the North Pole forced them to raid relatively warm southern plains for supplies — and naturally met stiff resistances from local tribes — retreating back to north for studying more efficient ways of robbery like sharpening swords and hardening armors, then invade the south again…such pattern lasted for over a millennium, until an even bigger threat to both sides, known as Osean Federation, loomed on west, north and south made peace and allied altogether to establish "Belkan Empire/Federation" for defending themselves from the superpower's eastward expansion. The very essence of war is testing endurance, the one who lasts longer than others is victorious. Belka, being the much smaller side, engaged in an endless conflict with the enormous Osea as the frequent skirmishes on borders, also attacked neighboring nations in east and south to claim lands and resources, eventfully such front-and-rear warring strategy exhausted its economy, forcing it to stand down for negotiation.

When it rains, it pours, seems the Lord God, no matter goes by the name Jehovah or Allah, doesn't like Belkans anyways. After a series of peace-talk, Belka and Osea cooperated to exploit the regions around the Great Lakes, which turned out to be a scam set up by the latter, and the former fell for it like an idiot. Worse still, after losing an astronomical amount of money, Belkan Empire/Federation found itself caught in the era of so-called "Awakening of Ethnic Consciousness". A country becomes more internally united when it wins against the world, and becomes divided if the world wins against it, an axiom applicable to either real-world or fictional universes. As the result of facing one defeat after another, minorities living in fringe regions of Belka became more and more dissatisfied, having no other options, the central government allowed them to secede, either to join neighboring sovereignties like Osean Federation and Kingdom of Sapin, or establish standalone sovereignties by their own for example Republic of Ustio. But — a very big "But" — Belka heavily relies on the productivities of the relatively warm and fertilized eastern and southern regions to support the cold and barren northern valleys, where they hail from, independence of these parts just further derailed its economy into a deeper predicament.

The following event can be found in any history textbooks — the Belkan War. A party of extreme-right-wing came into power, vowing to take back "What's Rightful Belkan". Soon Belka declared war to surrounding nations, in an attempt to reclaim lands it had lost and the population above as well as the resources below, via destroying newly-founded governments on these lands like Ustio, by blitzkrieg led by aces. But — an even bigger "But" — Principality of Belka — yes, by that time it had been downgraded to a principality — made two fatal mistakes: First off, those small countries, being cornered, flocked to Osea to beg for help, subsequently united under its banner titled "Allied Forces", overshadowing Belkan military for tens of times in aspects of personnel and materials, a contrast so grave even minus assistance from another superpower known as Union of Yuktobanian Republics.

Secondly, being even smaller and more lack of population and material reserves, Belka placed all casino-chips on so-called "Wunderwaffe", instead of proved and reliable technologies, hoping to achieve an exchanging rate of "1 to 100" against Allied Forces. In following days the cruel reality taught Belkans a lesson so painful that they would remember for eternity: Enemies utilized its advantage of vast quantity to the most, striking anytime and anywhere, Belkan forces couldn't respond accordingly, and even they could, the rapid dwindling human resources and material resources wouldn't do any good, not to mention the Belkan aces who were supposed to shine, only achieved limited successes due to insufficient provisions. After a few weeks, Belka retreated to north, giving up all territories it once occupied, for building up defensive matrixes to hold the brutally advancing Allied Forces.

* * *

Speak of Irony, the very last nail to the coffin of the principality's ambition, was the very thing Belka was proud of — the Tier 0.0 Scale 12.0 chemical laser defense system known as Excalibur. This colossal Sauron's Tower do brought massive casualties to the enemies of Belka, even blocked their path for one month. Belkans laughed heartily behind lines: "Finally we made something really works!" However soon the laughter turned into blubbering. Why? Because Allied Forces found a solution: "Since we cannot pull that Sword of Annihilation out of the ground, so we push it under the soil." In one month, the Osean Railway Corps, also known as Osean Railway Engineering Technical Unit, a semi-independent branch of Osean Ground Defense Force, famous (or infamous) for its second-to-none capabilities of building up and tearing down, especially anything related to railways, highways, bridges and tunnels, dug a long tunnel to a certain position right beneath the Excalibur, and destroyed the geological structure by detonating nukes, triggering a violent earthquake led to the complete destruction of all structures within a radius of many kilometers from the epicenter, and the Excalibur, as well as associated buildings, sunk into the gut of the planet, leaving only a crater as big as Barringer Meteor Crater located in Arizona, United States. Almost immediately Osea issued an ultimatum that if Belka continues to resist, every four weeks a major city of theirs will be erased in the same manner. Too prove this was not a hollow threat, a time table was released, citing all Belkan cities and each city's scheduled time of destruction, the last piece of the domino was named Dinsmark, same name of Belkan capital.

One week later, the extreme-right-wing government collapsed, Principality of Belka surrendered to Allied Forces.

According to peace treaties, Belka kept its northern territories, the rest was divided by victors, especially the states in south and west were organized into State of North Osea, entrusted to Osean governance. As the war concluded, economies and infrastructures must be restored. Yuktobania wanted no part in this affair since it had got what it wanted, also for the consideration of inconvenient geographic distance. So the only nation capable of "blood transfusion" was Osea, and it was glad to do so for paving the way for pro-Osea thoughts. Of course not everyone was so easy to be bribed. Remnants of Belkan right-wing extremists teamed up with ultranationalists, forming the SPECTRE-like organization of extreme-right-wing supremacists known as Grey Men, for enacting the revenge to Osea and Yuktobania. During the next fifteen years, Grey Men infiltrated into the high-levels of both superpowers, manipulated them into a total war against each other, and dragged the war as long as possible, in order to exhaust both sides. Then these Belkan extremists would provide assistances to Osea and Yuktobania to keep fighting, especially to the former, as the condition to force it to accept any demands they made. NBC weaponry was among the "assistances".

* * *

From the commonsense point of view, such a master plan even William Shakespeare has trouble to come up with, must be plotted and implemented with utmost caution, also must be placed under constant adjusting. But the objective truth is none of those conspirators, as individuals or as a collective, lived up to the title of Ernst Stavro Blofeld. Entire progress was plagued by stupid mistakes and silly errors, one of the many evidences was after kidnapping both President Harling and Prime Minister Nikanor, no doubles were placed in their offices to keep publics from being suspicious. Naturally the conspiracy went south and was exposed to the world way sooner than Grey Men could anticipate, and the consequence was exceedingly severe as well — not only Osea and Yuktobania, entire international society turned against them — it's never funny two superpowers tossing nukes to each other like boys with toys. Moreover, the "para-doomsday" weapon codenamed V2, being developed ever since Belkan War, essentially a colossal ICMB carrying a quantity of V1-Class Thermonuclear Warheads enough to trigger a Category III Nuclear Winter, was exposed too. Grey Men spend years to refine the design, giving birth to the "nerfed" version to be fitted to SOLG, the gigantic space-based railgun longer than one kilometer, even gone as far as attempting to drop this nuclear arsenal to Oured, regardless Belka itself was also included in the projected most devastated regions.

The master plan was foiled, base of operation was smashed by joint assault of both superpowers, SOLG was destroyed by the legendary Razgriz Air Command Squadron, having lost all bargaining chips, Grey Men was on the run, and undoubtedly was hunted down by operatives from Osea and Yuktobania, all its members and external accomplices were globally wanted in the form of Red Notice, with everyone's personal information released to public, further branding them as the common enemies of human race. Ironically one particular country acted exceptionally active regarding this issue — yes, Principality of Belka. The country of Grey Men's origin was the very one who hated them the most, because the mainstream thought of its society had changed dramatically after Belkan War — an old saying "a stubborn ox gets the most lashes", Belka wanted to be an obedient ox, no more fancy ideas of warring against others. Actually if you take a close look through the history, Belka never honored the very reason and commitment of its establishment — "to protect its people", on the exact contrary, it almost drove its people to total annihilation, so Belkans really should rethink their ways of dealing with the world. Not to mention Osea generously gave the principality astronomical quantities of economic assistances for rebuilding, raising the living standard even higher than pre-war, majority of Belkans subsequently let go of their grudges: Survivor is the winner, the mark of the immature man is that he wants to die nobly for a cause, while the mark of the mature man is that he wants to live humbly for one; you still have a chance to turn the table if you're alive, death is what your enemies exactly want from you.

There were two other, more direct reasons for Principality of Belka to generate an inveterate hatred toward these "race traitors": The first one was undoubtedly the Grey Men attempted to drop SOLG to Oured, regardless Belka will be decimated as well; the second one was…well, Belka was negotiating with Osea for reestablishing sovereign rights over North Osea (South Belka) during that time, and thanks to Grey Men's maneuvers, the transfer of authority was cancelled indefinitely. Outraged, Belka government declared the revocation of every single Grey Men's member's nationality as a Belkan, and simultaneously dispatched enforcers national-wide to arrest them for trials in Osea and Yuktobania. The public was one step faster, take that Dr. Schroeder — the primary conspirator who deceived Erusea into the suicidal war against Osea — as an example: He had slippery feet, but his family didn't, the angry citizens in his hometown launched a punitive expedition to his residence — situation got out of control immediately — all lives in doc's home, more than sixty in total — no matter male or female, old or young — including pregnant women and infants, servants and pets — were all but beaten to death, with the houses burnt to ground. Local policemen turned a blind eye to this matter, for they knew well it was unwise to stand in so many angry citizens' way, especially angry citizens with arms.

* * *

In the end, Osean Federation and Union of Yuktobanian Republics became the biggest victims of this "Circum-Pacific War/Belkan Conflict", orchestrated by Grey Men, however also were the major beneficiaries. Although suffered grave losses during the war, but as males develop friendships via brawls, superpowers too. Moreover, most of Grey Men members were apprehended and executed, their hidden caches of material and intellectual properties were seized by the governments of both superpowers, including the prized plans and stockpiles of V1 and V2 — international treaties never has any real power, merely pieces of papers, not a single country will say "No" to powerful nukes, so Osea and Yuktobania divided their catch evenly, and began to manufacture the nukes for their own stockpiles respectively. There're always conspiracy theorists in real-world and in fictional universes, some people suspected it was actually a drama conceived and directed by the superpowers for disposing Belkan extremists once and for all, acting like fell into Grey Men's trap, the stroke them down when time was right.

As for Dr. Schroeder himself, after acknowledging his family's fate, he blamed Osea for being responsible and started to plan a new revenge — both national and personal — even it was Belkans, not Oseans, murdered every human, cat and dog in his home — don't be so surprised, it's a common consideration from the aspect of economy — hurting others is always less painful than hurting yourself, based on same principle, hurting people from a foreign country always costs less than hurting the population of your fatherland (despite legally he was not a Belkan anymore). Easier said than done, nations across the world shut doors in the faces of Grey Men, who were the synonym of international scumbags, and they were lucky for merely being shut out, not being dragged to the root of a nameless wall and got shot from behind — save for only one exception — the "Western Usean Rabid Dog" known as Erusea.


End file.
